Soixante dix sept ans
by Aelwing
Summary: C'est ma version après la fin de la R2, soixante-dix-sept ans plus tard nan, vous croyez vu le titre ? . Pas long, mais ça me trottait dans la tête...


-

Bon, alors je sais, ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas écrit une ff, tout simplement parce que je hais ce que j'écrivais à l'époque.  
c'est nul, c'est ringard et c'est débile !  
je dis pas que c mieux maintenant, mais au moins ce n'est plus un tas de guimauve dégoulinante, même s'il y a des restes...

Donc voilà, après avoir relu la ff de ma doudi, ça m'a donnée envie d'écrire...

et après avoir regardé les premiers épisodes de Code Geass avec ma maman à moi, j'ai eu l'idée de ça.

c'est pas long, c'est pas super, mais c'est ma première FF depuis deux ans, pour mon aniv', je me remet à écrire, et ça, j'aime beaucoup !

donc je voudrais avoir vos commentaires !

bon, maintenant, je sais, je me tait, et je vous laisse en tête-à-tête avec mon petit gribouillis....

-_- _-

**Soixante-dix-sept ans**

-_- _-  
-

Soixante-dix-sept ans.

Soixante-dix-sept ans que le monde vivait en paix.

Soixante-dix-sept ans qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami.

A presque un siècle, Suzaku aurait pensé que ce souvenir, ces souvenirs auraient disparu.

Mais non, ils étaient aussi vifs qu'au premier jour.

Il sentait encore l'odeur de son sang, le poids de son corps contre le sien, il entendait encore distinctement ses paroles qui sonnaient comme une condamnation pour le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre.

Nanaly, sa princesse, sa reine, celle qui dix ans après qu'il ait tué son frère était devenue sa femme…

En partie pour des raisons politiques, et surtout parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait comprendre sa douleur d'avoir perdu Lelouch.

-

-_- _-

-

Mais la douce Nanaly était morte, seize ans plus tôt.

Sa fille, leur fille, leur Marianne, régnait maintenant sur l'empire Britanien, et tenait dignement la place de sa mère au conseil qui décidait du sort du monde. Pacifiquement, dignement, et en essayant toujours d'améliorer le monde, comme il le lui avaient enseigné.

Lui, il n'avait jamais eu comme rôle que de l'accompagner, et il s'en était bien contenté.

-

-_- _-

-

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il sentait qu'il approchait de la fin de sa vie, et que tout ceux avec et contre lesquels il s'était battu il y a si longtemps étaient mort, sans qu'il ne les revoie pour certains, il regrettait ces années de guerre, ou il était un soldat obéissant aux ordre, mais ou il avait autour de lui des gens qui l'aimaient ou le détestaient pour ce qu'il était, et non pas pour le symbole qu'il était.

-

-_- _-

-

Sa fille connaissait la vraie version de l'histoire. Le sacrifice de Lelouch. Nanaly et lui s'étaient mis d'accord : seul l'impératrice ou l'empereur de Britania devait savoir la vérité.

Mais ce poids pesait sur lui.

Autant que les souvenirs de ce jour funeste.

-

-_- _-

-

Marianne était partie pour une réunion. Il en avait profité pour se recueillir une dernière fois sur la tombe de son ami…

-

-_- _-

-

Les souvenirs remontaient encore plus brusquement que d'habitude. L'odeur, les sensations, les bruits, les images…

Sa voix…

-Tu as bien porté ton fardeau. Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais demandé d'épouser ma sœur.

Suzaku se releva lentement et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un violet surnaturel.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Seul ses yeux étaient plus brillants, plus hypnotisant…

-CC t'a donné son code ?

Lelouch sourit.

-Tu poses exactement la même première question que Nanaly.

-Alors ?

-Non. J'ai récupéré celui de mon père sans le savoir. Même CC n'en est pas revenue.

Lelouch s'assit sur sa pierre tombale.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Le sourire de Lelouch se fana.

-Tu vas mourir.

-Je sais.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans t'avoir vu une dernière fois. J'étais venu pour tous les autres, alors il était hors de question que je te laisse tomber toi entre tous.

Suzaku était fatigué. Mais il voulait comprendre.

-Pourquoi…

Lelouch compris très bien la question : pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ?

-Je ne pouvais pas risquer le monde que j'avais eu tant de mal à créer.

-Seulement ça ?

-CC.

Suzaku sourit. Il se rappelait très bien de la sorcière. Il avait compris très vite ce qu'elle ressentait pour son complice.

Et puis, il ne pourrait plus rien changer désormais.

-Elle t'aimait.

-C'est toujours le cas. Désormais, elle a un nom de famille.

Lelouch souriait à nouveau.

-Notre fille s'appelle Euphemia Lamperouge… Elle a vingt-cinq ans, et elle vient d'entrer au siège de l'Union. Elle doit rencontrer sa cousine en ce moment même.

Suzaku sourit.

-Tu les aimes. Ca s'entend dans ta voix.

-Comme tu aimes ta fille, comme tu as aimé Euphemia, comme tu as aimé Nanaly, comme tu m'as aimé pour suivre mon vœu pendant si longtemps…

Le sourire de Suzaku se fanas.

-Je t'en veux de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt, même si je comprends.

Lelouch hocha la tête.

-Bien entendu, c'est normal. Mais tu restes ma famille Suzaku.

-Je sais.

Suzaku laissa planer un long silence que Lelouch ne rompit pas, savourant le moment présent.

-Tu vas rester immortel ?

Lelouch se tendis. Son visage se plissa…

-Non… CC et moi cherchons un couple qui pourrait reprendre notre code… Notre fille est en tête de liste.

-Mais cela fait des siècles qu'elle cherche…

La bouche de Lelouch se tordit en un sourire caustique.

-Nous savons cela très bien. Mais maintenant que nous avons quelqu'un à aimer, nous envisageons cette possibilité plus… sereinement. Et je n'ai aucun doute que Euphie trouvera quelqu'un d'assez fort pour supporter un code.

-Je vois.

-

-_- _-

-

Il se passa une longue après midi de discussion, puis, Lelouch disparut sur une dernière phrase.

-Adieu mon ami, je reprends mon geass.

-

-_- _-

-

Le soir venu, il dîna avec sa fille, qui lui raconta qu'elle avait rencontrée une nouvelle à sa réunion, avec des idées très révolutionnaires…

Une certaine Euphemia Lamperouge.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Suzaku, que l'impératrice ne comprit pas.

-

-_- _-

-

Dans la nuit, Suzaku se réveilla, sentant son cœur ralentir…

-

-_- _-

-

Il s'éteignit paisiblement, sachant que son crime lui avait été pardonné et qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur ce monde.

Après tout, il était avec Nanaly le seul à savoir dire si Lelouch mentait ou non…

-

-_- _-

-

Et Euphemia Lamperouge était orpheline depuis ses douze ans, lorsque ses parents, Shirley et Rollo Lamperouge étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… Des noms derrière lesquels il devinait très bien CC et Lelouch…

Et leur manie de cacher les choses les plus importantes aux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus… Quitte à leur faire du mal en passant pour mort afin d'assurer leur sécurité…

-

-_- _-

-

Lelouch n'était pas près de laisser son immortalité…

Et le monde se débrouiller sans lui…

-

-_- _-

-

Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? Je me suis améliorée en deux ans ou pas ? (en même temps, c'est pas très dur comparé aux mer*** que j'écrivais...... )


End file.
